His new light
by Kiriin
Summary: Becoming Kuroko's new light has put enormous pressure on Kagami, as Aomine has threatened him to never become as strong as he is. But their bond as a team doesn't only strengthen their friendship, but much, much more. Disclaimer: Kuroko no baske doesn't belong to me in anyway, this is pure for the purpose of entertainment.


"_Your light will never be as strong as mine.."_

Those words kept haunting his head ever since he met Aomine Daiki on the track earlier, since then those words had been bothering him and caused him to lie awake at night. "Tch." Kagami Taiga, Seirin's new Power Forward laid sprawled on his stomach, his head hidden against his pillow – why was this affecting him that much.

That Aomine, Teiko's _Ace_, there was no doubt that guy was strong.. And that time on the track was clearly not all he had in him. It pissed him off, that guy sure knew how to break the ice..

But what bothered him most was the fact that he used to be Kuroko's former light.

He remembered very well, that night when he was still out practicing. Kuroko Tetsuya, known to be the 6th phantom member of the Generation of Miracles, had appeared in front of him – "challenging" him to a one-on-one.. But it soon got clear that he was no match for him, he was weak – constantly missing out any opportunity to steal the ball from him.

But it had never been his motive to come there to beat him in the first place.

"_I'm merely a shadow."_

Saying things like that so carelessly, it almost felt as if he was just playing around. Yet, he'd proven himself soon after. His technique was something worth of being part of the Generation of Miracles, it was top class precision that made his misdirection so damn effective.

They'd grown out to be quite the outstanding team, yet those discouraging words he got thrown at him by Touo's best player.. It did get to him in a way.

"Never as strong, my ass!" He grunted furiously, roughly jerking his pillow aside. His temper was getting the better of him, but as well fueled his willpower. "I'm not going to fucking lose to such heartless bastards.."

"That's the spirit."

Wait, did he just hear.. "Kuroko?!" Kagami nearly fell from his bed when he suddenly was Kuroko standing in the doorframe – that deadpan expression of his sending shivers down the taller teen's spine. "How the hell did you get in?!"

"Through the door of course, you left the lock off." Kuroko replied blankly, letting his eyes wander around the room. "So this is where Kagami-kun lives.."

"Don't just sneak in on your own! Geesh one day you'll give me a heart attack." He scratched the back of his head, for Kuroko to see him like this.. It was quite embarrassing.

But Kuroko didn't seem to take his words and flopped down next to him, their distance only a few inches away. 'He sure can be slightly intimidating at times..' He thought to himself as he silently observed Kuroko.

"I reckon you spoke to Aomine-kun today."

Funny how he could actually read the situation without knowing much. Kagami sighed in defeat. "I did.. But it wasn't much of a lighthearted chat."

Surprisingly Kuroko chuckled at that. "Aomine-kun.. You know about us in Teiko, don't you?"

"Yes.." There was no point in hiding that, it didn't feel right to lie to someone like Kuroko in the first place, he was too honest for his own good. "That he was your first light."

"He was the one I relied most on during my time at Teiko. That was until he developed a rather egoistic style of play, saying things like the only one able to defeat him is himself.. For Aomine-kun, basketball is no longer fun.." He stopped for a second, probably finding the right way to express what was on his mind.

Normally Kagami didn't quite care about others' problems, yet this somehow involved him too.. There was no way he would not listen. "So he only wants to win now."

"The point is that he keeps winning, on and on.. It keeps feeding on his ego which will only get worse if we do not beat him." Kuroko lifted his head, looking straight up at Kagami. "I want to show him that you can't win on your own.. If he tastes defeat.. I think he'll finally come to his senses."

They stayed silent for a while, the silence no longer being awkward – it was rather calming.

"Say, Kuroko.." Kagami started after a while, fiddling with his fingers. "Aomine said some things to me earlier.. About being strong as a light.. And I wa-"

"There's no need to listen to what he has to say, since our time has passed and he has no right to judge you." Kuroko said, interrupting Kagami midsentence. "I told you when we met, I want to make you the best in Japan. I promised you that." Slowly Kuroko turned towards Kagami, coming closer just slightly. The movements made Kagami very self-conscious. He sure was close all of a sudden. "And I'm not planning on breaking that promise.

If Kagami wasn't so captivated by those clear blue eyes he would've scooted away.. But there was something about Kuroko to pulled him closer. It was only natural to slowly feel himself moving in, as well as Kuroko did – As if his mind was on autopilot.

As soon as their lips were only a few inches away, Kuroko's breath hitched, making Kagami snap out of it. He facepalmed Kuroko dead on, pushing him away. A blush had stretched all over his face. "W-What .. What are you doing?"

"Eh?" Kuroko replied, his voice muffed behind Kagami's hand. "Was I doing something?"

"Aaah seriously Kuroko you're such a retard!" Kagami nearly screamed, gripping at his crimson hair. "When are you going to be serious for once?!"

"I'm terribly sorry.."

From then on Kagami seriously started to doubt his sexuality..


End file.
